A Fallen Legacy: BVB Story
by Lightning-in-the-dark
Summary: We always knew what we got ourselves into when Black Veil Brides really started to take off. Trying to get rid of demons along the way...Yeah, didn't really help the fact that we already had a ton of rockstar drama on our plates too.
1. Ambush

**LITD: This is just a first draft of my Black Veil Brides fic. I'm meant to be writing my MCR fic, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Veil Brides...dammit!**

* * *

><p>(Andy's P.O.V)<p>

I can't believe it. How stupid could I be?

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

That one word repeated itself in my head like a pulse as I sprinted through the snow laden forest.

Why was I stupid you ask? Well, to put it simply, I let my pride get the better of me and now Ashley is missing after we got split up while fighting two demons.

Yes, demons. We weren't the only ones that had the ability to fight them off. Everyone in Black Veil Brides had a power, whether it be two powers or three. That's how our band became what it is today.

We were Angels. Sounds kinda cheesy, I know, but that's what we are. Wings and everything.

Everyone had the ability to summon a weapon, that we learned was something everyone like us could do by default, but after that we had a power that defines who we are. I could summon fire, which is handy when you're in places like Quebec in Winter.

All this shit happened after we had finished the shop. Everyone from the tour, bands and crew, went to a local bar before Ashley and I decided to call it a night. This was at 1:23am so it wasn't so bad. However, when we approached the bus 2 miles away, that's when all hell broke loose.

No pun intended.

White puffs flashed passed my vision as I panted in a rhythm, my clothes in tatters and covered in blood of the slain demon I had left behind to find my friend. Unfortunately, some of that blood was also mine. The claws of the beast had caught the right side of my waist and now crimson fluid dripped freely from the three jagged wounds.

It hurt like fuck to say the least, but finding Ashley was my top priority. I managed to call the others and they were on their way, but I had left the familiar scent of the city by then so they would be a while.

Flying would've been easier, but I didn't want to risk someone seeing me.

I skidded to a stop and cupped my mouth. "ASHLEY!" I shouted. I stilled my body so I could try and hear anything that sounded like a fight, something that would lead me to the bassist, but what I heard instead next nearly gave me a heart attack.

It was a scream. An agonizing, bloodcurdling scream.

It was Ashley.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck! _Without another thought, my wings tore from my body and I soared as quickly as I could towards where I heard him, dodging around the trees without much effort.

I was to focused to screw up now. How could I?

That's when I saw him. A large, red demon (twice the height of Ashley), one different from the two that attack us the first time, held the bassist by throat in front of itself as if it was inspecting him. _The fucker must of ambushed him _I thought grimly.

Blood had stained the snow below him a deep red meaning that he was hurt. Badly. The fact that he was barely moving, only quick breaths could be heard and his eyes were squeezed tightly as the pain seemed to consume his body.

I was approaching them from the side so I was hoping that they hadn't noticed me.

_Fuck it._

Summoning my swords, I charged, slamming my body full force into the demon. It let out a yelp as the shock and momentum catapulted us away. It wasn't a good thing as it's free hand grasped one of my wings before I could get away.

I must've blanked out for a moment because the next thing I realised was that I had landed on my side next to a tree. Unfortunately, the demon was already up and pounding towards me, it's eyes glaring with fury. I grabbed one of the swords and, with a snarl of anger, I threw, plunging it into the demon's shoulder when it was about 20 feet away. A cry of agony and frustration escaped it's mouth as it stumbled, but it did not stop.

That's when I raised my hands and focused on the demon's head. With an audible growl, a streak of flames burst from my palms, lighting up the creature and the sky behind it as the inferno tore through the air.

Once the fire dissipated, the demon had stopped. It's head was no longer there and the arms went limp. I didn't wait for it to fall to the ground, I dashed towards my fallen friend who had been deposited back where the demon had held him up. He was on side, panting deeply when I reached him, sweat dripped off him even though we were surrounded by snow.

For a moment, I hesitated, my hands hovering above him as I had an inner debate whether to move him or not.

_If I leave him here too much longer, he'll die anyway._

"Ash?" I hushed, pressing my hand against his head.

The bassist whimpered once I touched his temple. His eyes refused to open when he first tried to speak. "I-it came...outta nowhere. I-I couldn't..." The words came out as a whisper, but ended with a sharp gasp. It seemed like anything he tried to do just gave him more pain. Ashley caught his breath as his body shivered and I finally got a chance to inspect what damage had been dealt by the demon.

A wave of sickness washed though me when I noticed his left leg was broken, I could easily see that through the material of his clothes.

His back was the worst part. Three enormous gash covered it from the top of his left shoulder (which was dislocated) to the bottom of his right hip.

Additionally, multiple cuts and bruises could easily be seen all over his body.

Suddenly, my vision wavered slightly as the adrenaline started to wear off, the dull agony from the wound on my side reminded me that I had been injured too. If I took too long I would pass out due to blood loss. It surprised me that Ashley was still awake.

_It must be the pain._

I gently placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. "Ashley, this is gonna hurt like hell, but I'm gonna have to pick you up so that I can get you back." Once I had finished, my wings were out and ready.

A sluggish nod was my response, his fists clenching as he braced himself for the pain that was about to be inflicted.

As I readied myself, my heartbeat and breath speed increased. I didn't want to injure him further, but this was definitely gonna be one of those 'its gonna get worse before it gets better' moments.

Firstly, I gingerly put my right hand under his shoulder blade and used my free hand to roll him onto my waiting arm, a chorus of 'I'm sorry' on repeat. Ashley gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a gasp when the pain became too much.

But he was too weak to fight against me. That was a definite problem.

I scooped my left hand through the snow under his legs, for once grateful for its presence, and exhaled. "Right. 1, 2, 3." On three, I lifted him, but because of the severity of his screwed up leg, he let out a small cry and began panting unevenly. "Let's get this over and done with."

I lifted off the ground towards the stars. Once I was above the canopy of trees, I turned back towards the city, uncaring if someone saw me.

That's when I realised it was gonna be a lot harder than I thought. The blood loss and the pain combined with the fact I was carrying a dying Ashley in my arms was making the journey back worse than it should be. I could feel his blood flow down my arms, making me wonder how much of it he had left.

_No! Don't think like that! _I growled. At the same time I realised that his breaths had become alarmingly shallow.

"Come on Ash! Stay with me!" I shouted across the sound of air that rushed passed. I never got an answer, but a sign and slight movement of discomfort. Better than nothing.

"ANDY!"

_Thank fuck for that!_

In the distance, I saw CC and Jinxx fly straight towards us. Instantly, my vision blurred, which didn't help. When they arrived, I didn't wait to answer their panicked questions and I quickly held Ashley out before all of my strength left me. "Take him." I grunted and gritted my teeth when my side flared up. CC grabbed him from me and tried to talk to him. "We need to make sure he stays awake or else he might not wake up again." I said through gasps, rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand. Why was I sweating?

"You can tell us what happened when we get back. Jake's waiting with everyone else incase you got back before us." Jinxx added as we started to fly back.

However I didn't get far before the side of my vision began to fade and everything started to slow down. The air around me changed direction, rushing upwards instead of blowing from in front of me.

Was I falling?

I heard Jinxx calling my name before I suddenly stopped, his presence preventing my tired, battered body from dropping any further.

"What?..." Man, my eyes felt like bricks. I tried to look up, but my muscles failed me completely and I feel my head slumping forward.

"Come on man. Let's get you back."

Then, darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>LITD: I hope you guys like it. As I said, this is a first draft so it might a few mistakes in it. <strong>

**Enjoy the rest of you Summer! ;) **

**Till next time!**


	2. Aftermath

**LITD: Howdy. Not much to say apart from I never realised that I had spelt Jinxx with one 'x' because my friend is the beta for this story and she told me that she changed AFTER I had uploaded it -_-' Anyway, its been changed now so disaster averted XP**

**This chapter is another short one, but they will get longer as we go along ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BVB, Matt Good or Sammi Doll as they are real people.**

* * *

><p>What happened next was all a bit sketchy. All I know is that the guys had brought us back to the bus swiftly. I vaguely remember hearing the panicked voices of everyone present as I slipped in and out of consciousness and Jinxx constantly saying 'I don't know what happened.<p>

Shortly after they had set me down on the ground I fell unconscious completely, exhausted physically and mentally, and the next thing I realised was that I was in my bunk on the bus.

It took a moment to register everything that had happened, but when I remembered last night, it came back to me like a rushing torrent. A bit too fast for comfort.

_Where's_ _Ashley?_

I sat up quickly and smashed my head on the bunk above me which forced me to flop back down again. "Fuck!" I yelped loudly, clutching my forehead with both hands. Not only that, the sudden movement caused my side to flare up and I groaned when the pain got worse.

I heard movement from above. "Andy's up!" I didn't get much time to register whose voice it was before an upside down face appeared from between the curtains. It was Jake, his hair brushing against my arm as he peered in. "Hey buddy!" he beamed, though his face was getting slightly red since he was hanging from his bunk to talk to me below him. "Good to see that you're up."

I couldn't help, but chuckle as the guitarist attempted to blow his necklace and his hair out of his face.

Then I remembered. "Jake, where's Ash?" I croaked, my throat was dry, but even then I could still hear the panic in my voice.

"He's unconscious at the moment." It wasn't Jake that answered as we both turned to see Jinxx standing, arms folded. He looked extremely tired, dark circles had formed under his eyes. "But I called Sammi and she is being flown over just in case. She should be here in about an hour." He sighed and leaned heavily against the wall.

"I did all I could, I managed to push his shoulder back into place, but now all we can do is hope that Ash holds up until Sammi gets here."

Long story short, Sammi Doll is a healer and a very good one at that, we met her four years ago when she saved Jinxx's life and he offered to take her out to dinner as a thank you. Everything went on from there, now they are engaged. In the meantime, Jake had disappeared from view for a moment before he rolled down from his bunk with a soft thud.

At this point I tried to sit up albeit gingerly, wincing when the pain shot up my side. Jake steadied me once I struggled to sit up straight, breathing heavily as the agony intensified. He helped me get to my feet while Jinxx placed a hand on my shoulder as an extra precaution since I was visibly shaking and my legs felt like jelly. As I was guided to the kitchen that's when I saw him.

Ashley was lying on the table with blankets underneath him, some of it was stained red, with the majority of his body covered with bandages. I slumped across from CC who had been watching over the bassist, a whispered "Hey dude." barely audible to me as I stared at my best friend. His chest was hardly rising as I scanned over his body.

To summarise using my description, he looked like shit. What wasn't covered with bandages was covered with bruises, his hair was matted and sticking to the side of his face due to the sweat and the wet cloth on his forehead, the warpaint from last night's show still visible yet heavily smudged. I jumped slightly when a hand gently rested on my shoulder and looked up to find that it was Jinxx, a very focused look bared down on me. "Dude, what happened?"

I let out a huff. I was waiting for the moment where the guys would want an explanation, but I was caught a bit off guard that they would want it so soon.  
>The story didn't take too long. After all, what was there to tell. We nearly died because I wasn't concentrating enough. Guys like us could usually sense when things from the Underworld were in the area, but due to the fact that we had a bit too much alcohol we could barely walk straight let alone notice another's presence.<br>If it wasn't for the fact that Ashley's hearing is a lot better than the rest of us and our adrenaline had energised us enough to not hit each other instead of the demons, we wouldn't be here.

I groaned and let my head fall onto the table, but it was a bit too hard since I had just smashed off of the top of my bunk. "Ow..." Don't forget, I had been drinking a bit much.

I was still tender like a child.

I heard a chuckle, but I didn't move to see who it was. The voices began to drone as I dozed off for what seemed like a minute before a sudden commotion startled me awake, my neck strained as I lazily stared at the front of the bus.

The door had been thrown open and a familiar voice immediately began to give orders. I didn't need to see her before I knew who it was. "Right guys, I need you to help me make sure he doesn't move while I do this." Sammi said, her concentration instantly focused on Ashley and I. "Wow, you guys outdid yourselves this time." she teased, smirking before she began to unravel Ash's bandages.

"Hello to you too." I deadpanned, the tiredness from the nap still affecting me slightly. I watched as she looked him over, muttering as she removed the rest of the bandages while Jinxx held a bag for the stained material to be disposed of. The others, including Matt Good who arrived seconds after Sammi, either stood to the side or waited closely incase Ashley regained consciousness...

Thankfully, he didn't as Sammi Doll's hands began to glow a light green indicating that she was getting ready to start healing the bassist. "I want to get his back fixed up first." She gestured, CC and Matt stepped forward to place him on his side meaning that he was facing me. It was unbelievable how peaceful he looked, enough though cuts marred his features. It wouldn't be long until they were taken care of.

I froze...did he just move?

I heard Sammi inhale sharply when she saw the extent of his injuries.

It didn't take her long to finish the back of Ash's body because the healer had been doing this for years.

"Right." Sammi breathed, retracting her hands and signalled for Ash to be rolled onto his back. "We need to take care of his leg." Grimly, she turned to Jake who eyes widened as he realised what she was about to suggest. "Jake, you have to hold the bones together while I fix it." As Sammi explained, the color visibly drained from Jake's face.

Just because we had seen it all before doesn't mean we got used to it.

He gulped, but gave a slow nod and moved to the healer's side. "On three?" He asked, you could hear as much fear as you could see on his face. Doing something like this was usually my job, but as you know I can barely breathe without shaking due to the pain it caused.

The pair exhaled, I took this time to notice that CC and Jinxx were missing, though the audible heaving from outside quickly explained why they weren't here, while Matt was over by the door talking to those outside. "One." Sammi started.

Something caught my eye.

"Two." Jake continued.

Ashley's eyes fluttered while my own widened.

_Shit_.

I reached out. "Wait-"

Too late.

I couldn't tell what was louder, the crunch caused by the bones or the fact that Ashley felt it and cried out.

Being brought back to that kind of agony isn't pleasant.

The bassist arched his back in retaliation to the pain and began to flail about while Jake tried to keep a hold of his leg and Sammi basically jumped onto him to prevent him from falling off of the table, some of the blood from his yet-to-be-healed wounds on his stomach soaked into her clothes.

Despite my own injury I caught one of his arms and pressed it into his side before he caused more damage to himself or anyone around him.

"A little help over here!" I shouted to Matt who launched himself from the door, shortly followed by Jinxx and a dazed CC. All three of them gathered round our bassist and held him even though he protested fiercely.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, never had we been put in this position before and to say we were all scared shitless was the understatement of the century. When Jinxx was in Ashley's place a few years back he was unconscious for three days.

Since I was still injured my side flared up intensely, forcing me to sit away from the commotion and watch as the noise began to die down once Sammi Doll finally set to work.

Ashley had his teeth crushing each other and his eyes tightly squeezed, though it failed to stop the tears spilling out down his face.

He was my best friend and yet, I could only watch while everyone else helped him. I know that blaming myself wasn't going to get me anywhere, but I felt so helpless. Even as the cries gradually turned into deep pants, my mind just kept telling me 'why aren't you doing anything?' I had never in my life seen someone in so much pain, why did it have to be him?

Eventually, Sammi finished with a very audible huff and quickly healed the rest of his body, which was now covered in sweat from the pain Ashley just went through and the guys who held him.

"Fuck..." came a small whisper as Ash's eyes squinted into space. "I never want to go through that again." And then he chuckled. Despite what had just happened, he managed to laugh.

It was quite infectious as it wasn't too long until the rest of us joined in, though it was a more strenuous task for me since I still had to be healed so it turned out to be a half laugh, half wince.

It was painful, but worth it.

As I shuffled to the edge of my seat so Sammi could begin patching me up since I did still have a few chunks of my waste ripped apart.

Before that though, I patted Ashley's shoulder as he was still lying on the table and his head tilled so that he could see.

"Good to have you back buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>LITD: The pain is over for Andy and Ashley! YAY! XD Hope you enjoyed it, things will get back to normal (in BVB terms anyway) for a bit and a couple of OCs will be put into this in the not too distant future. It shouldn't take too long since I have left school now (I know some of you are back now.) <strong>

**I will say this, if any of you are taking any shit from bullies at your school, I am here if you want to talk to someone. PM me if you wish to talk to someone with 'experience' in that field. Trust me, I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt.**

**Till next time folks! ;P**


End file.
